Shorts
by Apathetically Concerned
Summary: One shots/Drabbles, all somehow related to Seddie. Ch 4: Sam and Freddie have a short conversation about her small crush on Spencer. Review if you like or don't like, or not.
1. Too Late?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my pride ;D Oh snapz

(Italics = thoughts)

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh. _1:03 AM. _I've been sleeping late recently. It sucks because it's all because of this she-demon named Sam. _Heh. She's not a she-demon, really. She's cool. GAHH_. I ask myself why I've "fallen" for her. I honestly don't know why. I turn to face the wall, my phone next to me. _Damn. I can't sleep. _I begin thinking about the times we hung out. _I'm like those love sick kids man_, I scold myself. _Being in "love" – I hate that word – sucks._

- Flashback-

Sam is sitting in front of me in bio. She fell asleep. I kick her chair but she scoots her chair in making me miss.

"Arghh" I cry as my leg hit the table. She turns to me and smirks. The teacher also looks up too but she's one of those teachers that don't really give a crap about students.

"Fredward, you silly boy" she states, "don't ever wake me up" Then she lightly taps my cheeks.

I could feel the heat rising to my face as she turns. I kinda like her hands on my face. _My god, that sounds weird_ I thought to myself.

-Normal -

I check the time again. I see the bright red lights screaming "1:10." I turn back to my old position and feel my phone blocking my cheek from my mattress. I pick it up and unlock it. My background picture is Sam. I didn't set it up, don't worry. Sam decided it was funny if she took a _lovely_ picture of herself and set is as my background. It is actually a natural looking picture so whatev's. She is doing her little infamous "half smile" as some people call it. She took it a few days ago. _Ah. Good day_.

-Flashback-

"Freddie, gimme your phone for a sec." She calls out. We were staying after school. She had detention; I was just waiting for her.

"No."

"Why nooooooooooooooooooooooot?" She pouts. I hate pouty faces. _Not really_.

"Last time, you threw my phone out the window."

"BECAUSE IT WAS ONE OF THOSE 'SHOCK PROOF' PHONES! I HAD TO TRY IT OUT!"

"Ugh. Whatever." I hand her my phone. "Where's Carly anyways?"

"She'll never love you" Wow… Of all the ways to reply. "I think she's with her beau, what's his face"

"Chris"

"Yeah, whatever. Him" She continues playing/MESSING with my phone. I start working on my homework when I hear a 'click' noise.

"Conceited much?" I ask her. She gives me the finger and grins at her picture, I guess.

"New background! Don't change it dork"

"Whatever" I shrug and get back to work. I hear her mumbling, I'm assuming she's using my phone.

"You could just use your own phone." I said as she ended her call.

"Yeah but most people already blocked MY number. And besides, my phone is in my backpack."

I look at her then her backpack. It's right next to her. "It's right next to you."

"It's like you don't know me at all." She shakes her head. I hear a car honk. "Ah. There's my ride. See ya later" She gave me my phone and whispers IN MY EAR_ (SHE'S SO CLOSE )_ "Thanks dork"

-Normal-

I can't stand this anymore. It is 1:24 and I wanna sleep. I grab my phone and scroll for her number. I don't have to really; she's number 4 on speed dial. Carly is 5 because since she is nearby, I could just walk over there and talk to her there. I don't care about her reaction. I just wanna sleep, but this girl keeps plaguing my mind. I find her number and call it.

_Oh crap. What the hell am I doing?_ She answers just as I was about to hang up.

"Mmmh?"

"Sam? Sorry to call this late but I need to say this now or I'll die from exhaustion" I hold my breath. "I like you. Very much. Anything you'd like to say?"

"…" _It's quiet. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap. "_Ahem _(she coughs)_. 'Ts too late. Goodnahhh"

_She hung up. Damn. _I put my phone down. What did she mean it was too late? Now I know I won't be able to sleep so I sit up and walk to the fire escape.

SAM'S PLACE & POV

_Stupid dork with his stupid phonecalls interrupting my stupid sleep_. I place my head on my pillow.

I yawn. "Everyone knows… he likes…me" _Wait. That doesn't sound right at all. _I shoot out of bed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I pace around my room. _So Freddie likes me, eh. _I smile to myself and ran outside.

FREDDIE'S PLACE & NORMAL POV

Freddie looks out at the street. He's been there for about 10 minutes.

"Hopefully, she'll forget that" He says as he walks to back inside.

"Now why would I wanna do that?"Freddie tenses up.

"Sam?" He turns to look at her.

"Let's go get some tacos and talk." She says waving her hand to leave

Freddie looks back at his apartment. "What the heck." He leaves his mom a note just in case they don't come back in time saying he slept at Carly's and walk to the closest and open taco shop hand in hand.

**-EXTRA ENDING! I suppose-**

"There's your proof on how broccoli affects your actions!" Carly ends the show... WITH A TWIST!

She shows a clip... of us (Sam and I) holding hands. _Damn._

_

* * *

_

_Note: I don't know. I can't sleep so here's what I did. First thing I've ever written that wasn't required for a grade (DID THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!). ... Unless you people wanna give me a grade. I'm trying to improve my writing by avoiding choppy-ness. Hopefully, this wasn't choppy or crappy. ... I think it's decent? D: Be honest, but not too harsh. I could take it. FYI, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any annoying mistakes. Heh. This is probably the only thing I'll ever write so... at least tell me how it is? :)_


	2. Maybe

_AN: I saw the video Dan posted while I was browsing youtube videos and I saw one with Freddie and Carly. You should watch it, it's pretty cute. :) Anyway, this is what came to my head while I watched the clip.  
_

_ Oh this is in Freddie's POV.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't anything.  
_

* * *

I walk up to Carly and whisper to her ear, "Maybe?"

She turns to face me and replies, "Maybe."

_Maybe?! _I'm shocked at her response, "Maybe?"

"Maybe" She said again.

"So... Maybe?" I ask again. She laughs and I am trying to hold in my smile.

"Maybe?"

"MAYBE!" She finally said.

I feel myself smiling, as if I just got the new Pearpod touch screen phone with built in microwave and fridge. She looks at me too, with her knowing smile.

We both hear the door open.

"Hey people." Sam bursts in the room, interrupting our 'maybe' filled conversation, "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing" Carly responds, "I'll be in the kitchen. Want anything?"

"Nah." I say.

"Ham. And cheese." She pauses to think then continues, "And eggs. And bacon. And –"

I interrupt her, "Just get everything from your fridge." Carly and I laugh while Sam just glares at me.

Carly leaves the room and Sam and I are alone. I've noticed we've been left alone together a lot, but really, I'm not complaining. I imagine a ':D" smiley face after I just thought that and can't help but hide it.

"Why are you smiling, Freddet?" Sam smirks at her new name for me.

"I just found out something." I grin. She becomes curious and asks what I know.

I stand in front of her, look her straight in the eyes and ask, "What time shall I pick you up?"

* * *

Sam and I sat across each other as we wait for the menus.

She opens her mouth as if to ask something but quickly closes it. She does this a few times. She looks like a fish; she's so cute.

"I asked Carly." I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask.

"Ah." She nods. "That was supposed to be a secret." She silently curses.

"Well, I asked her a hypothetical question." I began, "I asked, 'You think Sam will say yes if I ask her out?' and seemed shocked and giddy-" I see her expression and said, "Yes I just said giddy."

"You're such a dork." She laughs.

"Anyway, she was filled with giddiness but then looked around the room nervously. I think she was looking to see if you were around," I explained but paused to see if Sam still cares. Sam looks amused, so I continue, "She went to a small corner and stood there, waiting. I wanted an answer so I call out, 'Is that a MAYBE?'"

* * *

_AN: Really, I'm only inspired when I'm bored and not sleepy. It's late again and I'm not in the mood to sleep so yeah. Sorry for any mistakes that burns your eyes and mind._


	3. The Kiss Cam

_Disclaimer: I don't know iCarly._

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT WAS A FOUL!" the blonde haired girl yelled out.

On her right were two brunettes, one male and one female. They were currently attending a football game where the team they loved were playing. They were close to the Superbowl.

"Calm down, Sam," the boy replied, "It's just a game."

"Shut up, Fredward."

"Whatever."

"Well, I don't think it's just any game... This is determining if our team gets to go play in the Superbowl!" Carly said. She wasn't into most sports but after watching their home team win more and more games, she became a fan.

"YEAH!"

The iCarly team were able to gain tickets to an important game because Spencer had saved the life of the coach. Unfortunately, he was unable to attend so he gave his tickets to his sister and her friends.

"It sucks that Spencer couldn't come," Freddie said as the opposing team called for a time out.

"Yeah. He loves football too. It was bad timing that he gets the flu," Carly stated.

"At least he got a football helmet that was signed by the entire team. Luckily, he gave him both the helmet and the tickets, huh?" Sam added.

The other two nodded in agreement and soon continued watching the game as the quarterback finally decided what play to go with.

* * *

"TOUCHDOWN!" They all yelled.

"YEAAH! We're in the lead now! And it's finally halftime."

Sam looked around and noticed a camera guy in the rows in front of her. They seem to be pointing at them. After seeing that episode of Wendy with a Chance of Rain, the Flimpsons, and a few other shows, Sam knows that they normally show people they would randomly record and put them up on the "jumbotron". She was especially aware of the infamous event known as the Kiss cam. She quickly turned to Freddie and told him to switch seats with Carly.

"Why?" He scoffed (where she then retaliated by kicking him in the shin).

"Just 'cause. I'm tired of your dorkiness polluting my air."

"It's okay Freddie. I don't mind," Carly assured.

"Eh. Fine." They switched seats as the speakers screamed out "It's time for the KISS CAM!"

The trio looked that the big screen and laughed as they showed unexpected couples on screen. Especially when the guys weren't paying attention and the girls had to force a kiss from them.

Finally, it pointed, with its heart shaped style, to Sam, Carly, and Freddie, who where sitting next to each other respectively. Sam grinned uneasily and looked at the two.

Carly seemed really uncomfortable with the idea and Freddie just looked confused.

The crowd finally started chanting encouragement for the two, chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Even Sam joined in, although she wasn't as enthusiastic about it..

Freddie noticed Carly's discomfort and insisted, "No, no. We're just friends!"

Then the crowd, with Sam being the loudest, began jeering at them, but mostly at Freddie. One brave person even threw a hotdog at him.

"JUST DO IT!" The guy behind them yelled. A girl nearby was singing to _Kiss the Girl_ from the mermaid movie, repeating the lines _"C'mon and kiss the girl." _The brunette girl just shook her head, trying to stop herself from laughing at his misfortune, and suggested that they get it over with.

_That sounds oddly familiar_, Freddie thought but shrugged it off.

"I hate like being pressured," he complained but got over it since it was obvious the camera guy would not leave them alone. They began leaning until their lips finally met and gave each other a short kiss on the lips.

The camera guy, satisfied that he forced another group to liplock on screen, moved to another couple.

"..." The gang was quiet for a while until Sam coughed.

"Are you guys going to start making out now?"

Freddie and Carly looked shocked and slightly disgusted at her assumptions.

"Did you feel anything? Anything at all?" Freddie asked.

"Honestly, no. You?" Carly replied, looking pretty scared.

The boy shook his head.

They both sighed in relief, happy knowing that they didn't have to hurt each other's feelings. Sam noticed and she smirked, knowing that they probably would not go out and leave her as the third wheel.

"Well, I'm going to go get some food. You guys want anything?" Sam asked, acting as if nothing happened.

"Nah."

"Actually, Sam, I'll go. I have to use the bathroom anyway." Carly stood up.

As she passed Sam, she whispered so only Sam would hear, "Thanks."

Sam looked confused for a bit but then smiled as she realized, _She's happy that he finally gave up._

As she left, Freddie went back to where Carly sat just a few seconds ago (and where he was sitting in the first half of the game).

"How did you know they were going to get us on camera?" Freddie asked.

"Because the camera loves Carly and I, Freddork," Sam joked, "Also because I saw them pointing in our direction."

"But why did you make me switch seats?"

"Well, you were sitting in between me and Carly so there is a fifty fifty chance it would have been me." She explained.

"But-" He was interrupted as she socked him then continued talking.

"ALSO, because I know you have been dying to do kiss Carly," Sam winked, "You owe me big time."

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"That wasn't necessary, you know." He said. She looked at him with her left eyebrow raised. "But thanks."

She nodded, accepting his thanks.

"Seriously, Benson. I expect a huge reward. Like a large smoothie with some of T-bo's random food on a stick."

"Yeah yeah." He replied.

When she turned her head and focused on a couple who was currently feeding each other nachos (_She probably wants the nachos_, Freddie thought), he noticed how the lighting had brought out the features that caused a reaction in his stomach. He decided to grow a pair and kissed her on the cheek and added, "Well, at least I was able to kiss the one I wanted to without being forced." He then winked at Sam.

* * *

_AN: Word Count: 903 (You know, I honestly don't know. It's around 900-1000 words without the AN)  
_

_Quick. I actually had two versions of this but I only had enough time to write one of them. Oh well. I apologize to those who are reading that other story that I was writing.. I honestly forgot about it. Haha. I'll finish it eventually. Anyway, about this, yeah. I had two ideas for this but I ran out of time. Hopefully, I chose the right one to write, because the other one was supposed to be Sam.. but, I really hope you guys liked it. :( This idea popped up and wouldn't go away. I'm sorry for any errors.. The sun rises in like 2-3 hours. Haha. Anyway, I'll fix them if you point it out. Heh. :D Review if you want. I hope you enjoyed this.  
_

_... I think the ending is confusing... Crap. I hope not.  
_


	4. Perfect babies!

**Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine.**

_Note:__ It's mostly dialogue. o_O I don't know. Enjoy, I guess._**  
**

* * *

Sam Puckett entered the Shay's apartment hoping to see the Shay siblings. And for food. Mostly for food. Instead, she saw a familiar dork with his dorky laptop.

"Yo, where's Carlotta?"

"She went to the pet store with Spencer."

"Why?"

"Apparently, he somehow got the fish bowl to catch fire. They're looking for a fire retardant fishbowl."

"Oh Spencer." Sam laughed.

Freddie took that statement as a dreamy one and reminded him of what he figured out a while ago.

"I can't believe you have a _little_ crush on Spencer."

"So? You have a problem with that?"

"But he's so old!"

"Aw Freddie. If you're in love with me, just say so."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't have to tell you anything anyway."

"But why?"

"Because you're a dork."

"No, I mean why do you like him?"

"Why not?"

"Well, he's old. He's like 30."

"Eh. No problem once I turn of legal age," she winked.

"He lights things on fire."

"He's spontaneous. Fiery. Hot." She smirked.

"He can't hold a job."

"He's an artist."

"He has a flat butt!"

"But he's cool."

"So?"

"I'm awesome and he's cool. If we had Spam babies, they would be unstoppable!"

"..." Freddie was speechless. _She was thinking about having his BABIES?_

"They'd inherit my greatness and his greatness. Perfect babies."

"That's disgusting!"

"I don't get why you're so worked up over this," she laughed. Then it dawned her.

"Oh, wait. I got you!"

"Huh?"

"You're going to be upset that I'm going to be Carly's sister-in-law."

"What? You guys are pretty much sisters anyway."

"Yeah, but you plan on becoming Carly's 'second husband' which makes me, sorta, your sister-in-law as well! You're not liking the fact that we're all going to be family. IN LAW!"

"That's stupid!"

"No, you're stupid. Dipthong. Just because I found out your idiotic problem to your stupid future with Carly."

"It has nothing to do with that! I don't care if we become family in law!"

"Why you mad tho?"*

"I can't believe you're thinking about having Spencer's babies!"

Sam scoffed.

"Your babies will not turn out nicely if you end up with Spencer. Just sayin'." Freddie snorted.

"What are you trying to say, Freddork?" Sam replied, getting slightly irritated.

"Perfect babies need to be smart AND awesome."

"And our Spam babies will be. May I remind you that Spencer has helped us out thanks to his limited knowledge in law."

"Being educated is not hereditary."

"So, what's your point?" Sam standing up.

"I'm just saying, that if you wanted perfect babies, you'd have to find someone that has what you lack."

Sam flicked him in the forehead.

"And. What. Exactly. Am. I. Lacking." She grit her teeth.

"You and Spencer are similar. You both lack self control. Your babies won't have any. I, on the other hand, do have self control."

"This isn't about you!"

"I'M JUST SAYING," he yelled, "that if you were talking perfect babies, I'd be your best candidate as the father."

"I DON'T WANNA HAVE BABIES WITH YOU!" The blonde girl screeched.

"No! I meant, uh, you would need someone the opposite of you. I'm nothing like you. That's all I'm saying!" Freddie replied quickly. _I cannot believe I suggested to be the father of her children, _"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving." He stormed off, blushing.

The blonde girl laughed and followed him out.

"Let's get a smoothie, Fredwaaard!"

* * *

_AN: ... Tell me why I hate this? I feel like it lacks something. Ugh. Whatever. I'm out. If you find errors, feel free to tell me so I'll fix 'em. I thought this was a good idea, at the time, but I'm not entirely happy with the results. Eh. Review if you want. Or not. :)_

_*"Why you mad tho?" is a small reference to the saying "Y u mad though?" Which is really popular on the internet right now. Hah.  
_


End file.
